


2nd Day: The Grinch of Christmas

by 87Wings_of_an_angel87



Series: Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Poor Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Wings_of_an_angel87/pseuds/87Wings_of_an_angel87
Summary: Chat Noir doesn't really “do” Christmas. When Ladybug figures this out, she throws Chat a mini Christmas in hopes to uncover his Tragic BackStory™. Except, it actually works.





	2nd Day: The Grinch of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Welcome to Day two of Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas! I know a lot of people want these shots to be connected, but that would mean I would have to redo everything and I do not have that time. Maybe next year!
> 
> Anyways, we are still switching it up with have Adrienette and Ladynoir into a mix! I actually didn't think this one-shot would turn out so well, but I actually love how it ended. It's more of a friendship ending, and I like that.

“I don’t really ‘do’ Christmas.”

 

Ladybug scoffed at her partner. What the hell did that mean? Who doesn’t ‘do’ Christmas? Everyone likes Christmas. In fact, she told him this.

 

“Chat, everyone likes Christmas! How could you not ‘do’ Christmas? Do you not celebrate it or something...?" Ladybug asked curiously. 

 

Chat walked away. “No, I just don’t like Christmas,” he grumbled.

 

Ladybug trailed after him. “What don’t you not like?” She asked curiously.

 

“I don’t know, I just don’t!” Chat snapped, sharply turning to her.

 

She scoffed again, now crossing her arms. “Why the hell are you acting like this?” She asked, her voice laced with concern.

 

 _I just don’t understand how someone could not like Christmas! If he isn’t from another religion, than what could it be? Does he just hate winter? Or maybe it’s because of all those try hards who go overboard for the holidays. But still, Christmas is the time of year where most people are filled with spirit, even the ones who are grumpy the rest of the time. How could you not love Christmas?,_ Marinette pondered.

 

“Because I told you, I don’t like Christmas!” Chat yelled again, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

 

“WHY?!” Marinette pressed again. She was starting to get really frustrated now. Why can’t he just tell her? What is the matter with him?

 

“Because of people like you and your perfect little gifts with your perfect little decorations and your perfect little families! Christmas sucks, big time! Everyone always talks about how Christmas is about family, and hope, and love, but it’s just an excuse to be selfish and needy!”

 

Ladybug stared wide eyed at him, her jaw dropping. Chat’s face softened from anger to sorrow. He turned away from her.

 

“Bye, M’lady,” he said before he dashed off into the night.

 

 _There’s something more going on here,_ Marinette thought. _And I’m going to get to the bottom of it._

________________________________________________________________________________

 

_Meet me in the usual spot- LB_

 

Chat Noir read the message off his Baton. He cringed just reading it. He felt so bad for yelling at her last time, he couldn’t even imagine what she was going to do to him now.

 

To be fair, she was pestering him greatly. He loved the girl, he really did, but even things like this he’d rather keep to himself. More accurate, he’d like to keep it to his other self- Adrien Agreste, not Chat Noir.

 

His hatred for Christmas came from Adrien, but that boiled over into Chat. It was not her fault she just wanted to know why, but he was still kinda angry. Ladybug never shared anything about her personal life, and he stopped asking a long time ago. But if he has a problem, oh god forbid he doesn’t tell Ladybug and spoil his identity, right?

 

 _Wrong,_ Chat told himself. _I know it’s not her fault. She didn’t know she was digging into my personal life. It’s my fault I yelled at her. It’s always my fault._

 

Chat sighed. He knew he would have to show up. Not only did he feel bad, but he was planning to go out as Chat anyways. After all, it was Christmas and Adrien had been penting up his rage all day.

 

Chat had swung out of his window and onto the next rooftop. He leaped across rooftops without his baton, cooking up a nice sweat. But it worked- he was feeling less angry by the time he swung up the Eiffel Tower.

 

He hauled himself onto the top deck, where Ladybug and him usual meet. But this time, he couldn’t see Ladybug. Instead, he found what he thought was a huge blanket fort. Blankets were held up by strings that connected to the towers poles.  It was lit of with Christmas lights, and even had a blanket walkway.

 

Chat bent down and stepped inside the elaborate fort. Immediately, Ladybug sat in front of him on another pillow. In the middle were several Christmas items- Mistletoe, ornaments, stocking, gingerbread cookies, a present, and even a small, fake Christmas tree. The fort itself was lit up again with Christmas lights and a couple candles. Blankets and pillows built the floor of the spacious fort. It was quite warm, too.

 

“Chat, sit down.” Ladybug commanded with a stern gaze.

 

Chat decided not to argue and sat down on the pillow across from his partner. He said nothing, too afraid and too embarrassed. He kept his head down and a neutral look to hide what he was truly feeling. He had perfected this expression over the years as Adrien Agreste. No one could see through the facade. No one except Ladybug.

 

“Chaton…” She trailed off, her voice showing emotion. “Chat, look at me.”

 

Chat didn’t budge me. He couldn’t, not after what he’s done.

 

Suddenly, Chat felt a hand on his chin forcing him to look up. Ladybug’s eyes were fierce and passionate, but not full of rage, like he was expecting.

 

“Chat, you listen to me right now because I’ll never say it again,” Ladybug began, her voice strong and even a bit threatening. “I love you. I love you as a partner, I love you as my best friend, and, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I might love you as something more than that. I love you. And when my loved ones are hurt, I do something about it.” Her voice softened as she continued. “Chat, I know that there’s something more to you not liking Christmas. It’s your choice to tell me or not, but I have a feeling that you’ve never really had a real Christmas. And I’m willing to give that to you.”

 

Chat stared speechless. First, she loved him. She loved him. Of course he’s always known she loved him as a best friend, but she said something more than that. Does that mean she likes him? Likes him romantically? After years of unrequited love, all he had to do was “woo” her was to be himself without the annoying pick up lines. God, if he only knew that years ago.

 

And the second thing he said out loud.

 

“M’lady, with all due respect, I really want to tell you why, it’s just I would give away a lot about my personal life and a lot of this really makes sense if I just showed you my identity-”

 

“Ok,” Ladybug interrupted.

 

“Wait, what?” You actually want me to reveal my identity?” Chat asked, once again shocked.

 

Ladybug nodded. “I know I’ve never wanted to, but I care about you and your happiness too much to let some secret identity come between us.” Ladybug said reaching and entwining their hands.

 

_Omg, Omg, Omg Ladybug is holding my hand wtf she is actually holding my hand this is best Christmas ever and omg she wants me to reveal my identity and she might reveal her’s and we might finally be together and omg did I mention she said she might like as more than just a friend omg omg omg omg omg omg im dying help._

 

“Chat, are you ok? You look like you’re about to cry?” Ladybug asked with concern.

 

Chat lunged into her arms, letting a few of the tears drop. He has never, ever felt this much love and happiness since his mother left so many years ago. The love of his life cared about him, said she loved him, and wanted to know him outside the masks. Even if she didn’t admit that she reciprocated his romantic feelings, Chat decided he would feel just the same. Just to know someone cares about him this much was everything he had ever wanted and more.

 

With a deep breath, Chat let go of his transformation. He heard and felt the magic of his suit leaving his body and turning him back into the PJs he wore before. A second later, he felt Ladybug drop her transmation, too. The two sat wrapped up in each other, not daring to look. Adrien imagined that both of their kwamis had flown out of the fort to give them some privacy.

 

“On t-three?” Adrien asked, his voice shaking and heart thumping so hard he was sure Ladybug could feel it.

 

Ladybug nodded. “One…”

 

“Two…”

 

“Three!”

 

They both pulled back from their hug and gasped. Adrien’s jaw fell right upon, and his eyes went as wide as the moon. He sat there with astonishment at the beautiful girl sitting in front of him. He wanted to laugh and cry, but also scream.

 

And that’s exactly what he did.

 

Adrien let out a high pitched scream, which was more of a squeal. His hand immediately covered his mouth in embarrassment. His cheeks flush even more than before.

 

She looked at him in astonishment- one eyebrow raised, slight frown, and crinkled nose. And then, she burst out laughing. Adrien watched her- was she laughing at him? The whole situation? Or maybe she was laughing at that embarrassing noise he just made.

 

“Y-You...sat i-in front… o-of...m-me...t-this who-whole t-time!” She said between laughter.

 

Adrien chuckled. The girl that he fought akumas on a daily basis with was also the girl who sat behind him? Hah, hilarious.

 

Soon, his chuckle grew into a giggle, which grew into full out laughter. Five minutes later and they were both laying on the floor, clutching their stomachs, and gasping for air.

 

Yes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug. And he was happy about it. He always had a little (big) crush on the fashion designer, but didn’t want to betray Ladybug. But now, he didn’t have to choose. He could have them both! Besides that, he genuinely thought the situation funny as crap.

 

“Adrien?” Marinette asked, finally gaining control of herself.

 

“Yeah, Marinette?”

 

He felt a hand grabbed his and squeezed. “I’m glad it’s you.”

 

Adrien blushed, a slight smile creeping onto his face. “I’m glad it’s you, too.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Chaton.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Princess.”

 

Marinette pressed a kiss to Adrien’s hand. Adrien responded by wrapping his arm around her and kissing her on the forehead.

 

The rest of the night, the couple relaxed in each other’s arms, never separating for even a moment. Adrien shared his past, but that is only something Marinette would hear.

 

In the end, Adrien decided he liked Christmas if only Marinette was there. And maybe, Christmas itself was not so bad after all.


End file.
